Little Angels
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: When the body of a thirteen year old is found dead in her home,Greg and Sara take on the case. They end up finding something even more shocking,two innocent little children hidden in a basement. Can the friends help the children and catch the dad?
1. Chapter 1

Little Angels

A CSI fanfic.

A/N:I just started watching CSI a few months ago and so I never wrote a CSI story before

Prologue:Saving Little Everleigh Marie and Ryan Michael.

Sara Sidle brushed a stray piece of dark brown hair from her eyes as she,and Greg parked infront of a house with about four police cars and an ambulance infront of it. They walked up to a police officer with white blond hair and hazel eyes. Sara tapped the man on his shoulder and asked in a soft,authoritive tone," we are with the Las Vegas crime lab. Can you tell us what happened here?"

The police officer quickly led them into the house where a girl about ten lay lifelessly on the floor,long ash blond hair spread about her like a halo. Her whole body was bloody and bruised and she was skin and bones. Her dead, grey-blue eyes where wide open as if in horror. "Oh my god! Who is she?" Greg asked.

The police officer spoke then and said,"Her name is Bethany Anne Givona. She was the suspect's daughter. The mother died a year ago in a car wreck. She is thirteen years old..."

Sara interrupted him,"What? She only looks as if she's ten." She stared down in horror at the tiny figure and leaned down to run a hand over the girl's small face. Suddenly there was a choked sound of sobbing and both Greg and Sara turned to the sound that seemed to be coming from the basement. Glancing at eachother cautiously Greg and Sara walked down the steps of the basement and where shocked by the site before them. A small,tiny little girl with long,dark brown hair and grey-blue eyes sat there clutching onto the arm of a small little boy with the same dark hair. Sara and Greg kneeled down infront of the two,watching as the two children moved closer together. "Hey! I'm Greg Sanders and this is Sara Sidle. We're not here to hurt you." The little girl crawled away from her brother and over to Sara and Greg,standing. "Are you policemen? she asked.

Sara smiled and nodded her head. "Kind of we're with the Las Vegas crime lab. What are your names?" she asked her.

"I'm Everleigh Marie and this is my brother Ryan Michael." she lisped,moving a tiny,dimpled hand to tug on strands of Sara's dark hair. "

Greg smiled at the girl and at Sara and then looked at the little boy, holding out a hand. "Hello Ryan. How about we get you and your sister out of here."

The little boy was still a bit suspicious but once he saw that they weren't raising a hand to hurt him he reached for Greg's hand. Greg gently pulled the boy to his feet and into his arm's standing. Sara did the same with Everleigh.

Everleigh had placed her head on Sara's shoulder and had her thumb in her mouth. Sara bit her lip as they headed up the stairs and into the living room and past the body of Bethany which hadn't been removed from the room,knowing these kids had now lost their whole family besides eachother and the difficult road that lay ahead for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Angels**

**Chapter One:Discoveries**

**The Denali was filled with silence as Greg drove torwards the Crime Lab. Everleigh and Ryan had fallen asleep during the drive from the crime scene. Greg had been oddly quiet since they put the kids in the car. It worried Sara a bit because usually he never stopped talking. **They parked in the parking lot and got out and walked into the lab with the children sleeping in their arms. They went into the breakroom where a fresh pot of Greg's Blue Hawaiin coffee was brewing. Nick and Catherine currently sat at a table looking exauhsted. The moment the two walked in with the kids though,both Nick and Catherine stood up.

"Greg,Sara? Who are those kids?" Catherine asked softly,so as to not disturb the sleeping children,now resting on the breakroom couch.

"They where at the crime scene. Locked in a basement. Their thirteen year old sister was the vic. The father wasn't home and the mother died last year in a car wreck." Greg said sadly.

"So the father could've killed his own daughter." Nick said in disgust.

"What's this world coming to? I mean,locking little kids in a basement,underfeeding them, and killing their sister?" Catherine said,shaking her head.

"Not to mention beating them." Sara said,getting her and Greg some coffee.

Just then Doc Robbins walked in to say,"Greg,Sara? You better come see your victim."

"Her skull was bashed in. I also checked for other injuries and found that her right leg was disfigured. The bones are extremely brittle which you already know. She was living a hell in that house as you could tell from the bruises. Her whole body,from her face to her feet are covered in welts and black a blue marks.I honestly wonder how she lasted this long. Also,she fought back. there are skin samples and blood in her fingernails that you might want to get." Doc Robbins said,leaving the room.

A half hour later Greg and Sara had taken more pictures of the victim's body and got the samples from under her fingers. They'd sent them to Hodges and where heading down to get it when they heard a shril scream coming from the breakroom.

Greg and Sara rushed in just in time to see Everleigh and Ryan cowering against a wall,holding eachother protectively,much like they'd been doing when Sara and Greg had found them in the basement. Grissom,Nick,Catherine and Warrick where in there looking just a bit guilty.

"What did you guys do to them?!" Greg and Sara both asked as they hurried over to the children,kneeling down infront of the children who immediatly threw themselves into the two CSI's arms,sobbing.

"Shh..guys,those are friends of ours. They won't hurt you. They where only curious." Greg whispered to Everleigh and Ryan.

"Why you leave us?" Ryan asked tearfully,innocently,staring at them both with wide,hurt eyes.

Sara let out a gasp as she held Ryan to her tighter. "We didn't want to but we had to help your sister. We needed to find out who hurt her." She said to him,not noticing the surpised looks that she and Greg where receiving from their friends. Right now her mind as well as Greg's where on helping these kids.


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Angels**

**Chapter 2:DNA Results and Social Services**

**A/N:Yeah,the previous chapter was short,but I am glad that everyone likes it. This chapter is a bit longer since I am only updating this story today. Anyway thanks for the reviews.**

Greg and Sara took Everleigh and Ryan with them as they went to find out about the DNA under Bethany's nails. They had been afraid that there would be another outburst if they left the two four year olds' sides.

Greg took the sheet of paper from Hodges with the arm not holding Everleigh and his eyes widened. He and Sara had been right,although he wished that they hadn't. The father had killed Bethany. Sara looked at him,then stared down at the paper in Greg's trembling hand and read the results. Gritting her teeth in anger she said in a soft whisper so she wouldn't wake up the child in her arms,"That bastard,why the hell did he kill her?"

Greg shook his head sadly and gazed down at Everleigh and then torwards Sara and Ryan. At least they had gotten the two away. Now the problem that lay ahead was finding the father and bringing him in and then dealing with the kids being sent to foster care.

As if hearing his thoughts a woman of about forty walked in. She wore a black business suit and her graying auburn hair was pinned back severly.

"Who are you?" He questioned,brows furrowed.

"I am Claire Julian. I am with social service and I'm here about Everleigh and Ryan Givona." She said in answer.

Sara looked down at the child in her arms and felt tears fill her eyes. In a way she couldn't explain,these kids had touched her heart and she realized that she didn't want the same thing that had happened to her,happening to them. When she was younger,her mother had killed her father. She'd been taken from her home by a social worker and placed in foster care,going from foster home to foster home until she went to college. She hadn't been adopted because she was too old and once they found out about her past it seemed they thought her a curse. What if that happened to these kids? True,she'd been around Bethany's age when it had happened to her but just the fact that these kids had a nightmarish history diminished their chance of adoption and a normal life.

Greg looked down at her curiously,noticing how she was acting. He put his free arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him gently,"You okay Sara?" he asked.

Sara sniffled once and turned torward him with a reassuring smile,"I'm fine."

"Ahem." someone coughed behind them and Greg and Sara turned torward the forgotten social worker. "I'll be needing them children now Mr. Sanders,Miss. Sidle." She said firmly,moving to take the children who immediatly awakened at being moved and began shrieking and screaming,tightening their arms around the two CSIs. "Wanna stay here. No go. No make me go Gweg." Everleigh said into Greg's shoulder. Ryan didn't say anything except bury his head into Sara's shoulder.

"Ms.Julian,do the kids really need to go somewhere so late? Can't they stay here until morning when they are more settled?" Greg asked,turning to the social worker.

"No Mr.Sanders I can't. I had strict orders to come and get these children and I will not be losing my job just because you two don't want to listen." Claire Julian said exasperatedly.

"What if we became their foster parents?" Sara asked desperately.

"You can't just automatically become a foster parent Miss.Sidle. You need to do the paperwork required and besides,you two aren't married or even together. That would be bad for the children." She said slowly,as if explaining something to a child.

"How would it be bad? We are friends and we are good people. We wouldn't hurt them." Greg said.

The social worker sighed,knowing that these two where stubborn and they weren't about to give up. She gazed at the children who where holding onto Greg and Sara as if their lives depended on it. She looked torwards Greg and Sara who where holding onto the children protectively and made a decision. "Fine. they can stay with you for a few days but when you work you need to make sure you have someone to watch them or that one of you are off. I'll check up and see if you guys would make good foster parents and if I think you would I will bring you some paperwork.


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Angels**

**A/N:Some people wanted to know if this story was gonna have Sandle in it. I have to say that it probably will,but that isn't the main point in this story. But they **_**will **_**be together. Anyway thanks for the reviews and on with Chapter 3. **

**Chapter 3:Haunted Eyes**

**"**You two need to talk to those kids about what happened in that house." Grissom told Sara and Greg the next night as they stood in the breakroom with Warrick,Catherine,and Nick. Thankfully they had brought Ryan and Everleigh to the lab with them seeing as the children didn't want them to leave their sides. Sara looked at Grissom with contempt. "Don't we have enough evidence to go on that the dad is guilty? Why is it that Everleigh and Ryan need to remeber the nightmare? I won't subject them to that!" she said fiercly,sitting her yogurt container on the table as she spoke,glaring at Grissom.

Greg put a comforting arm around her and looked at Grissom also. It was a rare sight to see Sara get mad at Grissom like this,Sara had no problem calling anyone else out on what she thought was a mistake but she rarely called out their supervisor . The room immediatly became uncomfortable,Catherine busied herself with a magazine and Warrick and Nick began to speak in rushed,nervous voices about a football game while all three looked at the exchange between Sara and Grissom out of the corner of their eyes.

Grissom just looked at Sara and raised an eyebrow,"It needs to be known what all he did to them and their sister. I mean their dad is a respected doctor. Who would believe that he could do that to his own children without more proof?" He asked in a frustrated voice,standing up and heading out of the breakroom,glancing at the two small children sleeping peacefully on the couch,facing eachother and headed out the door.

Sara walked torwards the couch and gently sat down on the edge. Ryan and Everleigh both awakened and sat up. Everleigh climbed onto Sara's lap and rested her head on her shoulder,thumb in her mouth as Ryan edged closer to Sara and Everleigh,wrapping his arms around Sara and his sister. "Sara?" He asked,gray eyes wide as he stared up at her. She looked at him,runing her long fingers through his hair softly. "Yes,Ryan?" She asked,giving him a weak smile. "Are me and Evie gonna hafta go back?" Ryan asked fearfully as tears began to fill his eyes.

Sara's mouth dropped open in surprise as she tried to speak but couldn't get out the words. Luckily Greg walked over and said to the boy,"Of course not. Sara and I would never make you guys go back there." He cast his eyes torwards Sara,even as the little boy got up from the couch and hugged him. Sara gave him a thankful smile as she finally found her voice,"Everleigh? Ryan? W--Would it be okay if Greg and I ask you a few questions about what happened last night,before we found you?" she asked in a voice hoarse from,yelling at Grissom.

Everleigh pulled away from Sara in terror. Her eyes where wide and brimming with tears as she shook her head wildly,her pigtails hitting her in the face. "Nooo! I don' wanna!!!" She shouted trying to squirm out of Sara's arms.

Ryan didn't speak,but he had the same terrified look on his face and the look in his eyes made him seem so much older than only four. His small mouth trembled as if he wanted to say_ something_ but nothing came out and Ryan quickly hid his pale face in Sara's lap. Sara cast a worried glance over to Greg . How where they going to help these children when they didn't know what exactly had happened in that house of hell?


End file.
